Bonnie Silver
Bonnie's Dragon Heritage Her dragon traits are large, light tawny wings, beautiful eloquence and word skill, and slightly abnormal (for a girl) strength. She got these from her mother, Irene/ Hartanna. Lineage: Hartanna was daughter of Makaidos and Thigocia. Makaidos was son of Arramos and Shachar (the first dragons). Thigocia was daughter of Ruwach and Clirkus, both of whom where children of Arramos and Shachar. Thus, Bonnie is only 2 or 3 (depending on whether you look at Thigocia or Makaidos' line) generations apart from the first dragons of creation. Bonnie's Human Family Her father, Dr. Matthew Connor, was a scientist. Bonnie was angry with him after he repeatedly betrayed her trust and looked on her as a only new experiment. He gave her in to the dragons slayers, but redeemed himself in The Candlestone by dying to save her and her friends from the very slayer he had betrayed her to. Life In The Eye of the Oracle: Bonnie first learned of her dragon heritage when she was five; that is, when her wings began to grow. Her father frequently took her and her mother\\'s blood for his experiments (it having, unlike human blood, photoreceptors). He repeatedly promised he wouldn\\'t take any more blood, only to break Bonnie\\'s trust over and over again. Bonnie was very upset by the whole thing, even though it didn\\'t pysically hurt. At the lab her father was pressured into admitting where he had gotten dragon blood by a disguised slayer, Sir Devin. Bonnie\\'s mother was given a deadly slice with a sword, but Bonnier managed to escape after, by miracle or mercy, the squire searching for her walked right by her sleeping in bed. That happened in January. By March she was in a foster program. In Raising Dragons: Bonnie didn't stay in one home long because the fosterers got frustrated and confused by her comeplete refusal to remove her backpack. She later told Billy that she sometimes had to share a bed with a little "sister." Bonnie eventualy came to Billy's home town in West Virginia. Several incidents made the Principal (another disguise of Sir Devin) suspicious of her and Billy. Bonnie managed to fly off with Billy after a narrow escape. Both had long adventures in trying to avoid, and eventually get rid of Sir Devin's threat to their race. Bonnie and Billy with Prof. Hamilton and Walter Foley's help, managed to entrap Devin in the candlestone. In The Candlestone: Bonnie finds her father just before she is adopted by the Foleys. Dr. Connor convinces her that Irene did not die, but that he managed to transluminate her and store her light energy in the candlestone. Bonnie is confused, but decides to give him her trust one more time. After trying to find and rescue her mother from the little, light sucking gem, Bonnie finds out that her father lied, and was trying to trick her into rescuing Sir Devin. Eventually all the occupants of the candlestone are freed (including several animals, some knights, Bonnie, Sir Devin, and Billy). Irene Connor is revealed to still be alive, but in dragon form, and Ashley (Dr. Connor's super-genius assistant) admits to being an anthrozil. A terrible earthquake shakes the whole lab apart, Dr. Connor is killed, but he has also redeemed himself in everyone's eyes. Devin is defeated by the two dragons. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anthrozils